The Best Part of Me
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: A married Miles wakes early one morning, looking at his sleeping spouse and thinking how lucky he is to have him. Alternate Universe


**KICKIN AWESOME THUMBNAIL** _a_ rt is a commission, _NaruMitsu Wedding, t_ hat StudioKawaii did for me! THANKS! ^)^

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A/N: I do not own Miles Edgeworth or Phoenix Wright; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot and resulting tooth-rotting fluff, however, is mine. ^)^  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _AU. Married Miles wakes up one morning and watches his sleeping spouse, Phoenix, thinking how lucky he is to have him._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A little ficlet I threw together for NaruMitsu Week 2016, Day 1 on Tumblr.

Enjoy! ^)^

Rated T, male/male relationships, Phoenix & Edgeworth, Romance

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _September 24th  
Miles & Phoenix Edgeworth Residence  
7 A.M._

Miles Edgeworth woke early that morning to the sound of the soft pitter patter of rain against the window pane.

He blinked as he lifted his hand, wiping the cobwebs of sleep from his eyes before they flickered over toward the window, watching the rivulets of water running slowly downward, smiling softly.

He'd always loved rainy days, ever since he was a child; they always filled him with a soothing kind of wonder and he loved the way that the rain drops slowly ran down the window leaving behind a soft trail.

He looked at it for some time before his eyes flickered over to his sleeping partner, a dazzling smile spreading over his face.

 _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps,_ he thought to himself, lifting his hand to brush a stray lock of salt-and-pepper hair that had fallen over his left eye, his heart soaring.

They'd been married now almost nearly two months now and it had been some of the happiest days of his life. He well remembered their wedding day: the joy he'd seen in Phoenix's eyes when he watched Phoenix walking down the aisle toward him; they spoke their vows; the slight tremor in his voice when he'd whispered _"I love you"_ into Miles' ear when they exchanged hugs at the altar; the joy they both felt when they exchanged their vows; how his hand trembled slightly as he slipped the ring on his finger and the sweet kiss they exchanged after they were pronounced husband and husband.

Miles sighed with happiness as he remembered the reception afterward: their first dance as a married couple; the way that Phoenix felt in his arms as they danced the night away, lost in each other; giggling like schoolboys as they slipped away later that night to go to the hotel bridal suite that their friends and colleagues had chipped together to have ready for them; the magic of their wedding night.

He had never dreamed that he would ever be this happy and now, as he glanced again at his sleeping husband, he still couldn't believe that this was really happening and not some sweet dream that would fade away like a wisp of smoke once he awakened.

 _I owe it all to you, my love._ He smiled again as he leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Phoenix's lips. He noted how handsome he looked with his salt-and-pepper hair splayed out over the crisp, white pillowcase, his dark eyelashes lying still on his cheeks, his chest rising and falling with every breath. _You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself and loved me when there didn't seem to be any hope that I would return it._

He chuckled. _You never gave up on me and, for that, I am grateful. I wouldn't have the happiness I have now if it weren't for you and I can't help but smile whenever I look at you. You're the best part of me and I want to be the best part of you in return._

Miles watched him in silence for some time, his grey eyes swimming with emotion as he softly stroked his cheek with his fingertips.  
 _  
I love you, Phoenix, with all of my heart. Now and forever._

Phoenix stirred as Miles touched him and, a few moments later, his cerulean blue eyes slowly opening to see his beloved watching him, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

He smiled softly at him, leaning forward and planting a kiss on his lips that, after a moment, was warmly returned.

"Good Morning, beloved," Phoenix whispered, an impish smile spreading across his face as he lifted his hand to cup the right side of Miles' face, his thumb tracing circles on his skin.

"Good Morning." Miles covered his hand with his own, his eyes shining. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"That's all right." His voice was warm and imbued with love and Miles once again couldn't help but be drawn in by that soft, gentle voice and those depthless, blue pools. He kissed Miles again, his free arm coming up to slide around his shoulders and wrap around his neck, pulling his head down closer to his.

Miles deepened the kiss, his arms coming to wrap around Phoenix, holding him close, his heart hammering in his chest. The love he felt coursing through him for Phoenix was incredible and so deep that he couldn't put into words exactly what he was feeling.

He loved Phoenix with an all consuming passion and he knew that Phoenix felt the same way about him. His heart sang.

After some time had passed, they parted, Phoenix playfully rubbing the tip of his nose against his own and Miles chuckled softly as he returned the affectionate gesture.

Phoenix's eyes shone with joy and Miles vowed that he would always strive to make sure that that beautiful, dazzling smile never left his face and he would do everything in his power to make him happy as he knew that Phoenix would do the same.

 _I love you, Phoenix, so very much!_ He smiled at his husband before he leaned in for another kiss. _You're the best part of me and I will strive to be the best part of you in return._

Once they had parted, they held each other close as they lay back down, Phoenix's head pillowed on his shoulder, Miles' fingers skimming over his shoulder.

"I love you, Phoenix." Miles' voice was soft and tender, the love he felt for is husband coming through in his words.

"I love you, too, Miles," Phoenix whispered back, planting a gentle kiss on the side of his neck. "Now and forever."

Miles chuckled and then fell silent as he saw the glint of their gold wedding rings in the dim light of the room. The passion and the promise that they had made to each other were made manifest in the gold rings they wore and it took his breath away as he hugged him closer.

 _Now and forever._

He smiled again as he held Phoenix close, both of them softly drifting back into sleep.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
